


Her

by FuckinPoind3xter



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Short & Sweet, habit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8519035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuckinPoind3xter/pseuds/FuckinPoind3xter
Summary: The first thing she does that morning is check her teeth.** Its not really a collection per say, so do not expect regular updates. Please read notes inside **





	

**Author's Note:**

> A very short little drabble for an upcoming OC of Aviator39's. No name yet because I kind of want to keep it on the downlow until the big reveal but the pairing is Sherlock most definitely so enjoy this little bit and come back for the big show when its posted ;)

The first thing she does that morning is check her teeth.

An odd thing, yes, but crucial to her routine and she must keep up her routine.

Tongue pokes and prods, air whistling between the cracks, making sure there was nothing for the eye to catch when she entertained.

She did love entertaining.

She smoothed her hands down her dress and twirled for a moment, being sure everything was in proper order before she exited the bathroom and continued with her routine.

And he's watching her, and he knows that he's watching her; she was always such a clever bird, and that was what he found endearing. No, she did not match his prowess or perhaps even his genius, but she was just right for him and he knew it.

Everyone did.

So he watches her, watches her watch him from the rim of her teacup, pinkie flexed like the lady she was. And then she smiles, a curious little twitch of the mouth, not something one would generally notice but he notices everything about her.

He notices the meticulous cleanliness of her cuticles, the subtle brush of her hand when he has laid his upon a surface for too long, the way she tests his senses to find the scent he preferred and the level he can stand it on her, the way her pupils dilate the moment she finds him in a room.

He notices everything about her, and he finds her eternally endearing.

**Author's Note:**

> As the summary says, this is not really a collection per say, do not expect regular updates, they stop the moment Aviator39 posts her story.
> 
> Its blunt lol


End file.
